


New Year's Celebration

by Nyacchan



Series: Events of 2020 [6]
Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyacchan/pseuds/Nyacchan
Summary: this is the last story for my Events of 2020 Series, focused on the new year.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Events of 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918348
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This story was honestly somewhat quickly thrown together as I did not really know what to do with the new years concept. So, despite the fact that it may not be that good of a story, I hope you will enjoy it anyway.

It was ten o’clock on new years eve as Atsushi, Imai, Hide, Yuta and Toll all met up at Toll’s place. Yuta had already been here since earlier this afternoon as they had decided to have dinner with the family. The rest of the band had also been with close family members before they made their way over here to spend the night together.

The five of them sat in the living room, music playing in the background as the room was illuminated by the Christmas decorations that had not been removed yet. They were all just talking, just laughing, however, after about one and a half hours, Atsushi started to become surprisingly quiet, more so than usual.

Imai soon noticed that the vocalist had been staring at him for several minutes now, constantly trying to get eye contact. Did Imai say something wrong? No, Atsushi would have said so if that was the case, Atsushi wanted to say something, but it seemed like only Imai was supposed to hear it.

“I’m going for a quick smoke,” Imai said as he stood up, looking Atsushi straight into his eyes.

“I’ll join, I can use one too,” Atsushi commented as he too got up. The rest of the group just quietly looked at them, they seemed slightly confused, maybe Imai and Atsushi had been a bit too obvious in their actions.

Getting their shoes and coats on before stepping outside, both Atsushi and Imai lit a cigarette for themself. “So, what is it?” Imai then asked.

“I’m done with this,” Atsushi returned, causing Imai to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Done? With what exactly?”

“The secrecy, why would we care about what they think?”

“You agreed you didn’t want the world to know.”

“Yeah, we don’t have to let the whole world know, but just the band. We’re almost always together, the five of us, we rarely get to have a moment for just the two of us,” Atsushi took a drag of his cigarette, puffing out a cloud of smoke. “I just want to be able to sit on that couch with you, leaning against you, without having to care about what the rest of the guys will think about it. I’m done pretending that there’s nothing going on between us.”

Imai just listened on quietly as Atsushi shared his feelings, taking a long drag of his own cigarette as he took a moment to think about it. “Well… if you find it necessary, I won’t stop you.”

“What? That’s all?”

“What else do you want me to say? Do you want me to walk back in right now and immediately announce it? Probably receiving a whole load of questions. We can also wait a little longer, you know, do it after the new year has started.”

Atsushi seemed to think about something as he stayed quiet for another moment, taking another drag of his cigarette. “Hm… fine, but the moment this year ends, everyone who is around at that moment will find out.”

Imai raised his eyebrow once again at those words, “what are you planning?”

“You’ll see, don’t worry about it,” Atsushi simply returned as he moved over to stand next to Imai, who’s facial expression gave away that he was worried about it. As Atsushi held his half burned up cigarette in one hand, he used the other to hold on to Imai’s free hand, there was nobody else around to see it anyway. The two men smoked up their cigarettes as they simply held hands in silence.

\--

“Shall we go back inside?” Imai asked, he had already stubbed out his cigarette a while ago, and so had Atsushi.

“Maybe, we could also stay out here a little longer, at least we have some privacy here.”

“But it’s cold and we’ve already been standing here for quite a while,” Imai commented as he turned his head to look at the younger man, who looked back at him in response.

“Well, if you’re cold, then I can keep you warm,” Atsushi returned with a smile and a wink.

“With those cold ass hands of yours? No thanks, let’s go back inside,” Imai said in response, pulling Atsushi along towards the front door.

“Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Never mind,” Atsushi just said with a sigh as he stopped the older man, quickly giving him a peck on the lips before they let go of each others’ hands and entered the house again.

Once they sat down in the exact same spots they sat before, they both soon noticed how quiet it had suddenly become, and how the rest of the band was staring at them.

“What?” Imai said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

“What’s up with you two?” Toll asked in reply, a question that left both Imai and Atsushi confused as they quickly looked over at each other, before returning their gazes towards Toll. Yet neither of them said a word.

“Acchan, you’ve hardly said anything for hours,” Yuta interrupted, “and just now, the way you both left, you also stayed away for quite a long time despite just going out to smoke.”

“Ah, yeah…” Atsushi simply replied as he looked away, unsure of what to say.

“We just had something we needed to talk about, don’t worry about it,” Imai then said, hoping to dismiss it.

The room fell silent for a few seconds before Toll spoke again, “about what?”

“It’s a personal thing, just forget about it, it’s nothing you have to be worried about,” Atsushi returned, he could not tell them now as Imai wanted to wait until the new year, even though that was literally only a few minutes away by now.

“Yeah, it’s already solved anyway,” Imai confirmed.

“Hm… alright then,” Toll commented, not sounding too convinced. At this the room fell silent once again as the group decided to drop it.

“So… the fireworks will start soon,” Yuta suddenly commented, “we should be able to see it from here, shall we go outside?”

“Yeah,” Atsushi simply replied as he stood up, followed by the rest of the group.

As the five of them made their way to Toll’s backyard, they waited for the fireworks to start, it should not take long now. The group remained quiet, seemingly just not knowing what to talk about anymore. Atsushi decided to grab his pack of cigarettes, he had not planned on taking another one this soon again, yet as he felt slightly stressed at the thought of how he wanted to share that secret, he needed another.

Imai too found himself not all too relaxed as he did not know what Atsushi was about to do, and thus he decided to have another smoke as well. As the two men each withdrew another stick and lit them, the remaining guys just watched, as if it was an odd thing.

“Are you sure that problem of you two is solved?” Hide suddenly asked, catching a confused look from both Atsushi and Imai.

“Why?” Atsushi returned, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

“If the definition of stress had to be explained right now I’d just point at you two, just what happened?” Hide clarified.

Atsushi and Imai looked each other in the eye, as if telepathically trying to decide what to do now, what to say. Atsushi then opened his mouth, “just because we’re having a smoke doesn’t mean we’re stressed.”

“It’s nearly written on your faces,” Hide returned, almost sounding annoyed, but mostly worried, “it’s fine if you don’t want to tell us, but do sort this out.”

“It is sorted out, really, but you’ll understand soon,” Atsushi commented as he took in, and puffed out another cloud of smoke, his cigarette was already getting near its end. The rest of the group looked at him in confusion, even Imai had no idea what he was planning, and even though this left him somewhat worried, he also somehow knew it would be alright, he trusted his lover.

Before anyone could give a reply to this, they suddenly heard people starting to count down, it was already time. And once the counting reached zero, the fireworks started, perfectly timed. Atsushi knew that right now was the time to do what he wanted to do. He could feel his heart beating in his throat already.

Quickly pressing the remains of his cigarette out into the ashtray, he walked up to Imai while everybody else was watching the fireworks. Imai looked over at him, already knowing that something was about to happen. And right he was, as Atsushi quickly wrapped his arms around Imai’s neck and pressed his lips onto the older man his own.

Imai did not pull away, he simply wrapped his free arm around Atsushi’s waist. Neither of them would have likely been able to randomly bring up the topic, and thus this may not be a bad idea. Atsushi decided to push his tongue inside of Imai’s mouth, giving their kiss a good reason to last for a while longer as they waited for someone to turn around and notice it.

It only took a few seconds before Hide’s voice sounded, “What?”

The voices of the brothers soon followed, “Wha- oh,” they said in sync.

As Atsushi realized that everyone had seen it, he pulled away and looked at the ground, letting his long hair cover his face. He could feel his cheeks burning, his heartbeat nearly beating out of his chest, and a slight sense of regret, maybe this was actually not that much of a good idea after all.

“Well… that’s one way to do it,” Imai commented, simply continuing to smoke the last of his cigarette as he too avoided the gazes of the others. He could nearly feel his chest exploding after this as well, if Hide thought he had seen stress before, he should take a real good look at them right now.

“Wait, that is what was going on?” Yuta then asked.

Atsushi just hummed in reply, Imai did not react at all.

“Since when…” Toll now started, a question that remained unfinished, yet everyone understood what he meant.

“Since a few months,” Atsushi replied, still not making eye contact. “That’s what we were talking about just now, we wanted to tell you all, let you know, but we didn’t know how.”

“So instead of just telling us you two decide to do it this way?” Toll then asked.

“No, Imai didn’t know I was going to do this either, I just thought this would be the easiest way.”

“It probably is, I didn’t look forward to having to announce it anyway,” Imai now spoke.

“So…” Hide interrupted, “you two have been dating for a few months, and only now you’ve decided to let us know?”

“Yeah we wanted to know if it would really work out first, so we wanted to keep it quiet. But now, it’s been long enough,” Atsushi explained.

“However,” Imai then continued, “it’s fine by me that you all know it now, but keep it quiet, just between us and no one else.”

“Well,” Hide replied, “it’s your decision who you want to tell and who not, but… I didn’t realize you two were…”

“Neither did we, we just got a bit too drunk once and… well… discovered some things,” Imai explained, causing Atsushi to just nod along.

“Well, if you two are happy then we will be too, right?” Yuta then said, receiving approving hums from both Toll and Hide.

Imai and Atsushi both smiled at this, it seemed like their relationship would not cause any trouble. They were not sure what they would have done if it was not accepted by the rest of the band, but luckily they seemed to be supportive, shocked, but supportive.

“So,” Hide then started, “it seems like we have something to celebrate now.”

“Well let’s go inside and get a drink then.” Atsushi replied to that, finally looking up. He could use a drink after this stressful event, at least the tension finally seemed to be leaving his body. Imai too seemed to finally relax as the other guys slowly got used to their situation.

As they all walked back inside, Atsushi grabbed Imai by his underarm, holding him back for a moment. “And why don’t we celebrate this success back at my place later tonight?” he asked in a whisper.

Imai just smiled at that, “if we both still have energy left once we leave, then we’ll ‘celebrate’ it.”

After sharing one more quick kiss, they too made their way back inside. Hopefully the alcohol would not make them too comfortable too soon, they had already drank some earlier as well after all, so maybe they should be careful now, take it easy.


End file.
